Domingo en la mañana
by Arya Celebrimor
Summary: Hermione quiere un rato a solas para poder estudiar en paz, pero alguien se atraviesa en sus planes... ¿Quieres saber más? Es un poco dramática, pero espero les guste!


Nota: Ninguno de éstos personajes me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Spoilers!! No leer si aún no has leído el último libro de Harry Potter; y si este es el caso, no sigas leyendo por favor.

Nota 2: En este fanfiction, ha pasado un año desde la muerte de Voldemort, Dumbledore está muerto, y aún no he decidido si Fred, Lupin y Tonks siguen con vida...

Sin más qué decir, espero que disfruten este fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Lluvia de primavera**

Hermione estaba sentada en el interior de aquél puente techado, el único en Howarts por cierto. Nadie iba allí, hecho que le hacía un perfecto lugar para estudiar en paz. Lamentablemente, su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por la siempre inoportuna lluvia.

-Genial-murmuró para sí, cerrando el libro que tenía entre sus manos. Pasó los siguientes dos o tres minutos meditando si sería o no buena idea regresar a la Sala Común de Griffindor, y aún seguía en ello cuando un sonido desvió su atención.

Ahí, del otro lado del puente, se encontraba la última persona a quién esperaría (o desearía) encontrarse.

Draco Malfoy, completamente mojado de pies a cabeza, se encontraba secando sus ropas con su varita, y aparentemente aún no había notado la presencia de Hermione.

Hermione se puso de pie, haciendo algo de ruido en el proceso. Finalmente y después de secarse, Draco notó su presencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó con la ya tan acostumbrada voz melancólica que lo caracterizaba. Después de todo lo que había pasado con la muerte de Voldemort y el arresto de su padre, Draco se había vuelto una persona de demasiadas pocas palabras, y a pesar de esto aún se las había ingeniado para seguir siendo molesto. Sin embargo, esta vez en particular el tono que usó fue más o menos de sorpresa (de una sorpresa molesta, quiero decir).

-Estaba estudiando en paz-contestó ella secamente.

Draco no respondió inmediatamente. En cambio, se acercó al barandal del puente y se dispuso a contemplar la lluvia.

-¿No puedes seguir estudiando en paz?-preguntó de manera distraída después de varios segundos.

-No contigo aquí-contestó ella con desprecio. Draco se limitó a continuar observando la lluvia; una melancólica sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de darse vuelta, y alejarse hacia la salida del puente por la que llegó.

-¡Espera!-le gritó Hermione antes de que dejara el puente-¿Ya te vas?

Draco se detuvo en seco antes de abandonar el puente.

-No puedes estudiar si yo estoy aquí.-contestó él sin siquiera voltear a verla mientras reanudaba su marcha, dejando el puente luego de unos pasos más. Hermione siguió su silueta hasta que consiguió perderla de vista. Vaya que fue raro aquello.

Los días de lluvia pasaron casi sin ninguna novedad en particular. Aún podían contemplarse las mañanas lluviosas ocasionales, pero no llovía tan fuerte como la mañana en la que Hermione había visto a Draco en el puente.

El siguiente domingo por la mañana, Hermione salió de la torre para tomar aire fresco. O por lo menos eso dijo a Harry y Ron. En realidad lo que quería era estudiar en paz, pero sabía que sus amigos la detendrían en su intento de estudiar en domingo. De cualquier forma, ellos sabían lo que ella se traía entre manos.

El sitio al que se dirigía era el más tranquilo conocido en Howarts. Desde aquél amplio puente (por el cuál incluso cabían dos carruajes), se podían contemplar el castillo y el muelle a cada lado. Se trataba de un puente muy viejo, y estaba prácticamente en desuso. Ahora era más práctico tomar los senderos comunes.

Hermione llegó al puente techado luego de un largo rato de caminar; tenía la completa disposición de sacar sus libros en cuanto llegara, pero tuvo que detenerse antes de siquiera considerarlo. Del otro lado del puente, recargado sobre uno de los barandales con vista hacia el muelle, se encontraba Draco Malfoy.

-Malfoy-susurró ella con desprecio.

Draco se limitó a voltear no porque ella murmurase (el puente era demasiado largo como para escucharla) sino porque el puente era lo suficientemente viejo para que la madera crujiera bajo los zapatos de ella.

-Granger- murmuró él. Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse, pero tuvo que detenerse. Había comenzado a llover.

Hermoine se mantuvo de pie con una expresión de profunda confusión en el rostro. Draco regresó lentamente a su posición original de contemplar el muelle.

-¿No vas a decir nada?- preguntó con curiosidad Hermione, acercándose con desconfianza al muchacho. Draco sólo negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo nada qué hablar con alguien como tú-dijo Malfoy, luego de varios segundos en los que Hermione se había ido acercando poco a poco.

-¿Alguien como yo?-dijo ella en tono molesto-¿Alguien como yo? ¿Qué te crees, Malfoy? ¿Crees que aún puedes andar por ahí discriminándome, después de todo lo que ha pasado?

-Si eso quieres creer-murmuró él.

-Ah! ¡Entonces es cierto!-dijo ella-Aún no has cambiado…

Hermione detuvo su discurso en seco. Draco había volteado a verla con una expresión que reflejaba odio y una profunda angustia. La lluvia se había intensificado un poco más.

-¡Tú que sabes! ¡No eres más que una… una…!

-¿Una qué, Malfoy? ¿Una sangre sucia?-contestó ella alzando más la voz, y acercándose más a él en el proceso.- Anda, dilo. ¡Cúlpanos de que tu padre esté en Azcaban! ¡Dime que aún nos odias!- Hermione guardó silencio esperando por su respuesta.

Después de varios segundos, Draco se dio la vuelta en un atentado de alejarse de ella.

-¡No seas cobarde Malfoy!- dijo ella con aún más enojo- ¡Me das lástima! Alguien cómo tú no merece siquiera ser odiado… yo sólo siento lástima por ti…

-¡No necesito tu lástima!- dijo él, dándose vuelta para quedar frente a frente con ella.

La lluvia había aumentado. Ahora se convertía en tormenta. El aire frío cruzaba el puente de extremo a extremo y los relámpagos se escuchaban ahora en la distancia; sin embargo, ninguno se movió de su lugar.

Draco respiraba de forma agitada, y, de alguna manera, esa pequeña irregularidad obligó a Hermione a verle mejor. Estaba más delgado. Sus ojos estaban irritados, de la forma en que usualmente se ven cuando uno ha llorado demasiado. En su rostro se reflejaba el hecho de que no había dormido apropiadamente en días.

Draco se dio la vuelta en un último intento de abandonar el puente. No había caminado demasiado cuando Hermione lo sujetó por la muñeca.

-Malfoy tú… yo… no sabía que…- ella no pudo acabar de decir aquello, primero porque ni siquiera ella sabía lo que quería decir. Segundo porque…

Draco se había dado vuelta demasiado rápido como para que ella reaccionase a tiempo y antes de que Hermione lo notara, Draco Malfoy la había rodeado con sus brazos y presionaba sus labios contra los suyos.

Hermione no supo que hacer ni cómo reaccionar. Todo pasó muy aprisa. Draco se separó de ella con una mirada de confusión en su rostro. Daba la impresión de que ni siquiera él mismo entendía lo que había pasado.

-Yo no… quiero tu lástima…-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir; antes de que pudiera escapar, Hermione le había soltado una bofetada en el rostro. Draco volteó el rostro al lado derecho con la fuerza del golpe. Claramente se lo merecía, o parecía comprenderlo, ya que no hizo nada al respecto.

-¡Eres un idiota, Draco Malfoy!- Le gritó Hermione.

-Tal vez lo sea…-murmuró él.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó ella.

-No lo sé…-contestó con melancolía-no lo sé…

Draco dio unos pasos hacia atrás y luego hacia el barandal más cercano, ahora empapado, y se recargó sobre él. Incluso él mismo y Hermione se encontraban mojados, ya que el viento húmedo les había estado golpeando desde hacía varios minutos. Nadie dijo nada durante los momentos siguientes; Hermione de pie dónde Malfoy la había dejado, y éste de espaldas a ella. Curiosamente, Draco fue el primero en hablar.

-Yo… los odio…-dijo, lo suficientemente alto para que ella le escuchase- Los odio…

-¿A… quienes?-pregunto con desconfianza Hermione.

-A tus amigos…-contestó éste- los detesto…

-¿Por lo que le hicieron a tu padre?-preguntó Hermione-¡Tú sabes que él estaba mal! ¡Tú ya deberías de saber…!

-¡No es por eso!- le interrumpió Draco- ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no sé que él estaba equivocado? ¡Crees que…! ¿Crees que no lo sé? De alguna manera… siempre lo supe…y Potter… él sabía que yo… no quería seguir…y sin embargo…

Hermione permaneció en silencio, esperando lo que siguiera.

-No hizo nada…-concluyó Draco con tristeza- aún me odia…y tu amigo Weasley… jamás confiará en mí… No es que me importe –añadió- pero ya no puedo más con esto…

-¿Con…con qué?- Hermione no podía contenerse más; su voz se escuchaba quebrada, a punto de llorar.

-¿No lo has notado?- Draco volteó la vista hacia Hermione; la lluvia había humedecido su rostro, y pequeñas gotas se deslizaban lentamente por su pálida cara- ¿No te has dado cuenta con cuánto desprecio me observan? Y no son solo tus amigos- Draco se acercaba poco a poco hacia Hermione- ¡Todos en la escuela me desprecian! No por ser un Slytherin, que hubiera sido lo de menos… ¡Me odian por ser el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, el mortífago! ¿Cómo crees que he vivido los últimos meses? ¡Nadie me escucha! ¡Nadie me cree! Y el resto de los Slytherin sólo pasa sus días quejándose… No hay nadie a quién en realidad le importe…- Draco hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar- Por eso los odio… ellos…

Cada palabra parecía representarle un gran esfuerzo. Fue entonces que Hermione se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado antes… las pequeñas gotas de agua en su rostro no provenían de la lluvia. Draco Malfoy estaba llorando.

-Ellos se tienen unos a otros…-continuó con melancolía-ustedes… ustedes irían hasta el fin del mundo sólo por… yo no tengo a nadie así… mi madre tal vez pero… yo no… yo no tengo amigos…

-Malf… Draco…-Hermione no podía contener más tiempo su dolor- yo no… nosotros no sabíamos que tú te sentías así…

-No les habría importado de cualquier forma- agregó él con desprecio- no me habrían creído.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-chilló Hermione.

-¿Me habrías creído?-le gritó él, acercándose un poco más a ella- ¿Me habrías creído si te hubiera dicho que estaba arrepentido? ¿Habrías confiado sinceramente en mí? ¡Yo nunca fui ni para ti ni para nadie alguien digno de confianza! ¡No vengas a sentir lástima por mí! ¡Yo no necesito de tu compasión!

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Hermione al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba sobre él, rodeándole con sus brazos y hundiendo su rostro en su pecho- Ya basta…

La tormenta aún se abalanzaba amenazante sobre ellos. Draco podía sentir el aire gélido golpeándole el rostro y, sin embargo, por alguna razón no sentía frío…

Él siempre había sentido frío, no importaba que fuera verano. Sentía frío en su casa, bajo el sol de Junio, en aquellas mazmorras… pero ahora, con Hermione tan cerca de él, no sentía frío, y le atormentaba el no saber por qué.

-Granger…-murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella le escuchase- suéltame…

-¡No!-gritó ella- No quiero…

-Ya te dije que yo no…

-No necesitas mi lástima, ya lo sé-le espetó ella, sin separarse de su cuerpo- pero…- continuó Hermione, alzando su rostro para ver el de Draco- ¿no es mi amistad lo que quieres?

Permanecieron observándose durante un largo rato, Draco viendo las lágrimas salir de los ojos de Hermione.

-Tú… ¿confiarías en mí?-preguntó tímidamente- ¿a pesar de todo lo que he hecho? ¿A pesar de quién soy?

-Tú no eres Lucius Malfoy- le dijo ella.-Tú eres Draco Malfoy, y no estás obligado a ser cómo él; tú eres libre de escoger quién quieres ser, y qué es lo que quieres hacer…

Draco la rodeó con sus brazos mientras recargaba su mejilla contra la de Hermione. Se sentía tan bien…

-Gracias… Granger…-murmuró en su oído. Draco no estaba seguro de si debía creerle o no, pero algo que se sentía tan bien no podía ser malo… no tendría por qué ser malo…

-Lámame Hermione- dijo ella mientras lágrimas de dicha caían por su rostro.

Ellos habrían permanecido en esa posición por mucho más tiempo del que lo hicieron, sintiendo cada uno la calidez del otro mientras se acercaban sus rostros lentamente, de no ser por una inoportuna intromisión.

-¡Hermione!-se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

-Es Harry- dijo Hermione, finalmente separándose de Draco luego de varios minutos.-Debe de estarme buscando con Ron…

-Debo irme-dijo Draco-si me ven contigo…

-¡Pero puedo explicarles!- le dijo ella- ¡Sé que entenderán! ¡Tú y yo somos…!-se detuvo, no estando segura de que decir al respecto de su situación actual- Somos amigos ahora…

-No aún-contestó Draco con melancolía-quiero decir… necesito tiempo para entender… pero sí somos amigos… eso creo…

Hermione se limitó a sonreírle. Espontáneamente, se acercó a Draco y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Draco sintió cómo su rostro se sonrojaba, siento extremadamente obvio en la palidez de su piel.

-Debo irme-fue todo lo que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y abandonar el puente. Hermione lo siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió en medio de la cortina de agua frente a ella. Unos segundos más tarde aparecieron Harry y Ron del lado contrario del puente, protegidos por una burbuja sólo visible gracias a las gotas de agua que golpeaban contra ella.

-¡Hermione!-gritó Ron-¿Qué haces aquí?

Ambos se acercaron a su amiga, que ahora se secaba con la varita. Afortunadamente, a Hermione se le había ocurrido un hechizo para ocultar el hecho de que había estado llorando.

-Yo…-se detuvo a buscar una buena excusa- ¡Estudiando por supuesto!-contestó ella en el tono más despreocupado que pudo. Ambos muchachos la miraron con incredulidad.

-¿Con esta lluvia?- preguntó Harry, alzando una ceja.

-Sip-contestó ella pasando en medio de ellos mientras creaba su propia burbuja protectora y recogía sus cosas, que involuntariamente había dejado caer minutos atrás-¿nos vamos?

Harry y Ron no continuaron preguntando. Ya sabían que Hermione podía ser difícil a veces. Ambos dejaron que ella liderara el camino a la torre. Cualquiera diría que en realidad nada pasó en aquél puente; y, aunque Harry tenía sus sospechas, decidió que era mejor dejarlo así.

Draco corrió bajo la lluvia durante todo el trayecto de regreso a las mazmorras, demasiado emocionado como para pensar en hacer una burbuja protectora. Sin embargo, la sonrisa en su rostro y su entusiasmo se desvaneció al verse de nuevo frente a la puerta de las mazmorras. Ahora tenía que regresar a aquél frío mundo de hipocresía y miseria.

Luego de pensarlo varias veces, consiguió poner sus pensamientos en orden, secó su ropa con magia y entró a su sala común. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, las cosas sean capaces de mejorar ahora que tenía a una amiga sincer… pero sólo tal vez…

Éso fué todo por ahora... ¿les gustó? Por favor dejen review!! Gracias por leer mi fic!!


End file.
